


Foretold

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Harry Potter, Parvati&(/)Lavender, Divination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foretold

Parvati went along with it because it was foretold. Foretold in pig entrails and sodden lumps of tea leaves, but that had no effect on destiny. Or on the sweetness of Lavender's lips.


End file.
